A parallax characteristic of human eyes is applied by a stereo display apparatus to present stereo images having different space depth information when viewed with or without wearing special spectacles. Generally, a stereo display apparatus synthesizes a plurality of parallax views by a pixel arrangement algorithm and transmits the views to a stereo display device. Such parallax views are directly transmitted to left and right eyes of a viewer, and then synthesized a stereo image. The stereo display apparatus makes viewer have more real, more natural and more effective perception of space depth so as to obtain a three-dimensional (3D) information of an object.
A slanted lenticular lens (SLL) array including a plurality of lens units slantedly arranged is generally employed in a stereo display apparatus to solve a problem of nonuniform brightness, which is also called the moiré effect.
Referring to FIG. 1, an SLL array is employed in a typical 2-view stereo display apparatus to allow left eye images 1 and right eye images 2 passing therethrough, but the left eye images and the right eye images are seriously interfered after passing through the SLL array. In detail, the left eye images and the right eye images may be guided toward the same specific visual angle as illustrated by a dashed line a1 in FIG. 1. The viewer may be unable to achieve vivid stereo scenes due to brightness interference according to the above situation.
Referring to FIG. 2, left eye images and right eye images, labeled as two or more of blocks 1 to 8 in FIG. 2, may be guided toward a same specific visual angle when lens units of an SLL array are slantedly arranged in a typical 8-view stereo display apparatus, as illustrated by a dashed line b1 in FIG. 2.
Referring to FIG. 3, which is an optic emulation chart showing a relationship between the light intensity and the visual angle according to the SLL of FIG. 1. Judged from an overlapped zone m1 which represents light beams of the left eye images and the right eye images, the overlapped zone causing the brightness interference is improperly large.
What is needed, therefore, is a stereo display apparatus that can overcome the above-described deficiencies. What is also needed is a lens array employed in such stereo display apparatus.